Eva's World
by heathergirl84
Summary: Eva was left of Bella and Edwards door step. The only werewolf in the world that they know of, being raised by a house of Vampires. It's left marks on her too, some good, some maybe not. This is the first chapt. when you read let me to go on or not.


(Bella POV)

"Please let me sleep on the couch, come on can't I?" asks a deep male voice outside.

"NO!" Answers a female voice, also outside, with a laugh, "You'll SHED!"

"I do not," the girl starts giggling, and there's massive footsteps on the gravel, "Shed," one body lightly hitting another.

I sigh as they laugh together, hear their bodies hit the grass with soft _thud_. I roll my eyes. "She's _SO_ like you," Jacob says rolling his eyes.

"No, she's really not," I answer raising my chin.

'Yes, she really is Bella," Jacob laughs, "And we do NOT shed."

"Actually, you do," I turn away from him so that he won't see my smile and look out the window. I don't see them, they're around front, I'm standing instead looking out over the perfect back yard. Nessie is setting on a rock drawing, Edward is hunting. Nessie looks up, past me into the room and to her Jacob. He had not been my Jacob in so long I rarely thought of him that way, he was her Jacob. And I shared him more then willingly.

"Where's your head today Bella?" Jacob asks, know beside me.

"The past, present and future," I answer.

"At once?" He asks with a laugh, "Wow."

I laugh shaking my head, "Jacob you know my brain is big enough to think of many things at once."

"Yup," he agrees, frowning, "What are they DOING?"

I listen for a second, "Well, if I'm not mistaken, they're trying to steal your car."

"I am _SO_ going to get them," Jacob says with a laugh, then runs for the front door.

"Will he ever realize that they do that just to get him?" Alice asks coming into the room.

"Doubtful," I answer with a laugh, "What's wrong?" I ask as soon I see her face.

"Oh nothing," She says dismissively, "I just really hate having visions some days."

"What's wrong? Did you see something horrific?" I ask stepping closer.

"More like I see something teenage, in the form of Eva." Alice sighs, "Why does she have to be the ONLY werewolf in the world I can see?"

I laugh in spite of myself, "Alice, she's the only werewolf in the world raised almost completely by vampires. Nothing about her is ever normal."

Eva made a beeline through the house to the kitchen then, "Mom, Jacob took _MY_ car keys away, again!"

"You were trying to steal his car _AGAIN" _I answer shaking my head.

"No, not really. I was mostly just playing with him. He made Jordan go home too. Which sucks, cause what am I supposed to do for the rest of the day?" Eva grumbles flopping down in a chair.

"You could try homework," I answer, "Like Nessie."

"Nessie is smart, like a thousand times smarter then me, she's so smart she can read a book in five seconds. Let her do the homework." Eva gripes.

"And you'll pass that test how?" I ask.

"She won't," Alice says, "Another F and she fails completely."

"Shut up," Eva groans, "God you all make it sound so horrible if I don't pass this class!"

"It is horrible if you don't pass a class," I answer setting down beside Alice, "Eva please, try and focus on school."

"I'm seventeen, don't you remember…." She trailed off, "Guess not."

I reach out and tap her hand, "Sweetie, this isn't about me remembering, or not remembering. This is about the fact that I want you to have the best education possible."

"Why? Nessie's the brainace she's already graduated Harvard and Yale, twice." Eva moans.

"Three for Yale," Nessie says coming in, "And I agree with Mom. You need an education. I'll be happy to help you study."

"Is it possible she's only twenty?" Eva groans.

"I'm twenty in years, not in brain waves. I was far advanced at my birth Eva, I can't help that. Nor will I let you use it for an excuse. Mom, don't worry, she'll study." Nessie grabs Eva by the neck, "Or else."

"Hey, hey, light on the scruff!" Eva says.

"They always say this is the best way to pick up a puppy, and you my dear furry sister are a puppy." Nessie says heading back toward the steps.

"Does she really fail another test?" I ask Alice.

"It's not the test she _fails_ I'm concerned about," Alice mutters.

I suppose, while I've got time, I should tell you the story. You already know the part about the Volture coming after us only months after Nessie was born. We lived in peace for two and half more years after that. Then Eva showed up, and well peace has not been in this house since. But that's a good thing.

Edward and I had just laid Nessie down, and were planning out usual extracurricular activities. We heard the soft padding of an animal's foot hitting the soft underbrush, one smell told us it was werewolf. I opened the door, and there she stood. Beautiful in her light brown, russet colored coat. She was shaggy though, and weak. Blinking I looked into her eyes, she whined once, before she laid the blanket in her mouth at my feet. I'd never seen her before, she was a complete stranger, and yet, I was not afraid of her. I did not react at first, just stared into her eyes. They were pleading, and I couldn't understand what they were asking. She turned then, leaving the blanket, and walked limply away. My eyes, so used to the darkness, followed her. Until my ears hear another sound. Another soft heartbeat besides Nessie's.

When I looked down, I found the blanket had something inside. Something moving. I new before I looked that it was a baby. Instinctively I reach down and picked it up, cradling the infant. The soft, very warm infant. She'd left us a baby, not just any baby, a baby werewolf. I groaned.

Edward was at my side in a twentith of a second, "What is it?"

"A baby," I nodded toward my arms, "What were her thoughts?"

"That she hoped we would take care of it," Edward says looking down at the baby, "There's a note." Taking it he unfolded it and read aloud, "Take care of her, she's in danger only you can protect her from. I'll never take her from you."

"Is it coincidence that she found us?" I wondered aloud.

"No, not at all." Edward shake his head and sighs, "Nothing is very by chance where we come from."

"True," I answers, "True."

From that day forward Eva, as the note had named her, had become a fixture in our lives. Sure enough, trouble had come, nearly before we'd gotten her in the door good to be honest. As it turned out there was a few people looking for Eva's mother, her pack members. Eva and her mother both were to be killed, no female allowed in the pack. They'd only let her mother survive because she swore never to breed. Know that she'd breed, they both must die. Especially since Eva was a girl. Edward had gotten that all out of the 'nice concerned friend's' head.

Of course they had no clue he could read minds. There was a fight, of sorts. It really wasn't much fun, to hear Emmett tell it. He and Jasper had escorted the wolves off our land, to the La Plush, Jacob took over from there. Whatever he said or the pack did, we've not heard from them again.

That left us with a baby werewolf, that we new nothing of what to do with. We tried to get one of pack to take her, Emily and Sam perhaps. They were expecting their first though, and it seemed too much to handle. In the end, she stayed with Edward, Nessie and I. We raised them together, though before Eva was in school Nessie had graduated collage, with a masters degree. Nessie was as much a mother to Eva as I was, though neither admitted that.

Eva bloomed before our eyes, grew to be extraordinary. By Pre-K however, we new she was not your average werewolf, whatever that was. Three days before the first day of Pre-K, Eva learned a new trick. She learned to phase. Yes, phase. Normally brought on by puberty or strong emotions, we weren't sure what had happened at first. Then Nessie told us she'd learned that trick from Jacob. And that she'd known how for better then a year. How did we miss that?

You miss a lot with Eva, if you're not looking for it. Even us, her vampire parents, have missed mile stones. We gathered Sam's pack together, to try and help us with our phasing four year old. Sam brought Jordan, and before we new it, we had another son-in-law to be.

It was Jordan who saved her. I can't tell you how he did, but he taught her that phasing wasn't right in public. Jacob taught her to hunt, and to control herself. Though her phasing was more automatic. Jordan was a nice punching bag for those first few years. Together they wrestled like the boys. She was a brat, at first.

It wasn't until they started to grow up, middle school I would say, that we noticed the change. They had gone from best friends to soul mates. It was odd to see our thirteen year old declare her undying love for one person. However, we new it was true.

Alice discovered mere days after she came to us, that she could see her future perfectly. The only werewolf Alice can see, it's been hard on them both. When she was little Alice would walk by her and say things like, "Don't you dare use that crayon in her pocket to color on the walls." It's hard on a child to never be able to do anything wrong. Eva, however, dealt with it in her own ways, she stuck her tongue out a Alice and colored on the wall. Had we not been laughing so hard, we're sure she would have been disciplined.

Then the fact that Alice could see her, saved our Eva's life. She'd been hunting with Sam, and thought she could go on her own. She was maybe seven. It was just after dusk when Alice came running through the house, out the back door, and then back in within the frame of three seconds. Eva was in her arms, covered in blood. The bear had attacked her faster then she thought. Carlisle had mended her, she had only one scar on her shoulder.

Emmett was another favored punching bag. He'd been so scared to hold her in the beginning it was funny to watch him squirm. Then she'd been able to crawl, and crawl (litterally) up his leg. He'd laughed so hard it shook his body. But from then on she'd had him. She'd punch and he'd pretend to fall down. It made her feel strong, something we weren't so sure was a good thing. It wasn't until after she began phasing that we realized it was a good thing Emmett was there. She loved to bite him too, and that gave Edward and I a brake.

Rosalie was the one who babied Eva. She enjoyed her second neice just as much as the first. Taking pictures at a slower pace, as Eva progressed. Spoiling them both at every chance. But she got more of the _baby_ stuff with Eva, and she reveled in it. Braiding her hair, teaching her to prim herself. She had even Alice beat on clothes. I'd been standing in front of the windows one day, when Eva's giggles reached me. I'd looked out to find Rosalie swinging her around, having every bit as much fun as Eva.

Esme, of course she was the grandmother. She'd even cooked for them, though it was hard to get Nessie to eat anything other then human blood at the time. Eva ate anything. She fought and killed her own some, but mostly she stuck to human food. Esme quilted for her, and baked batches of cookies that only she would eat.

Carlisle loved a mystery. And that to him was what our Eva was. She grew at roughly the normal pace of a human baby, but each mile stone made her oddly stronger. She didn't just learn to set up on her own, she learned to pull herself into a sitting position. She didn't learn to just crawl, she learned to be slealth. And she didn't learn to walk, she learned to run. But he got as much amusement as any of us did out of it. He loved her as only a grandfather could.

It was Jasper, however, that surprised us all so avidly. She won him over instantly, looking up at him, smiling from my arms on day one. He'd taken her from me, set down with her cradled in his arms, and began to tell her a story. That was Jasper's thing with her, to tell her stories. He swore he'd never tell his own, though he did in later years used a version of it. Jasper allowed her to see a world where all of this was real, and where it all made since. Because, for some reason, to Jasper it did. The vampire family raising the stray werewolf.

(Eva POV)

I slump at the desk as Nessie starts going on about math. Math and I have an understanding, I hate it, it stays away from me, or I pumble something.

"Are you even listening?" Nessie sighs.

"Sure, sure," I answer.

"Don't even try that one!" Nessie says, pulling my face between her hands, "You'll listen if I have to set here all day and do this!" I see the math problems flying around inside my eye balls and sighs. She knows my weakness. I learn better if I'm shown like this.

"Nessie, please," I say, "my focus isn't it's best."

Alice snorts in the hallway, "Wonder why."

"Shut up," I answer, focusing more on what Nessie was showing me. I watched at the numbers flew into place. So that's what I was doing wrong.

"What are you so worried about my sister?" Nessie asks finally.

I sigh, "Just things, nothing important I don't guess."

"Do you know that I remember the morning I woke up to find you, pink and screaming, in our mother's arms?" Nessie asks setting the homework aside.

"No, I didn't know that." I answer wondering where this came from.

"Yes, I remember it like yesterday." She chuckles, "The two vampires with the child who slept through the night, and drank blood were a bit clueless as what to do with the tiny werewolf who grew fur. I told them you were hungry, but what exactly where they to give you? I hadn't a clue. This house has never been quiet since." She looks sadly at me, "But is our time up? Do we only get you seventeen years?"

"What do you mean?" I ask frowning.

"You're about to go your own way. To face a brave new world. College for one, if I'm not mistaken." Nessie sets back, as I slump in my own chair.

"I'm not smart enough for college," I answer sullenly, "And besides why would I go?"

"Because you are bright enough, and you are going to attend. Eva please, I see how much a future can earn you. You may live in a house full of imoratals however, you my dear sweet Eva are not. You and Jordan both deserve a very human future." Nessie sighs again.

"And you? What about you and Jacob? Aren't you going to get married and do all that nice stuff?" I demand.

"Yes, eventually Jacob and I will wed, and we will move a little ways away. However, that is different. Jacob nor I will be giving anything up, until that time comes. You have a whole future laid before you, one that I think you should consider." Nessie shakes her head, "I'm not getting anywhere, I told them I wouldn't."

"I'm just not following, why is everybody so gung hoe to get me married and in college and all of that crap. What if I want to take a couple years off, maybe to travel? Is that so horrible?" I shake my head too.

"No, no it's not. Travel is well worth it. Just don't end up stuck in Forks for the rest of your life. Or La Plush."

"I like Forks and La Plush, my world is in Forks and La Plush." I answer back with a sigh.

I have to be the only werewolf ever raised by vampires. See normally, vampires and werewolf's hate each other. There was a big fight before my sister came along, and they teamed up or something. Nessie, my sister, is a half vampire half human. She's something else alright. Honestly, she's a bit…overwhelming if you take her in large doses. She's one of two living half vampire half human's in the world today, the other one is in the Amazon or some shit like that. He's not like her, not at all they said. I've never met him.

Nessie Imprinted with Jacob the day she was born. Meaning basically, they're in love and there's nothing anybody can do about it. Jacob is a werewolf. Don't ask me how this all got so mixed up, because I don't know. He belongs to the pack at La Plush, which I'm a member of by association only. They claim me, though I'm not technically there's.

I was abandoned by my mother. We don't know what came of her, but she's not come back for me. And for that I'm a little thankful and a little miffed. That's such a Nessie word. Anyways, she left me when I was something like three days old. Nessie was about three, well in actual years, she was more like twenty in brain years I guess. I don't really know.

At first nobody new I was a werewolf, they assumed because my mother was, that I would be at least part. They found out when I was four that the type of werewolf I am starts phasing really early. My Dad done all kinds of research and said there was nothing they could do to slow it down. I loved to phase when I was younger, I just had to imagine myself a wolf and I was. Of course it kept me outta school for a while, cause you can't really send your phasing child to school. Not that I minded, I loved being taught by Nessie and them. But once I learned from Sam and Jacob how to control it, I was forced into regular school. They said it would be good for me to interact with human kids. I scared most of them.

But Jordan has always been there. He started phasing at thirteen, which is early for a werewolf from La Plush. But I was right there to help him, along with his father. It was strange, because I fit so perfectly into the pack, and could hear all his thoughts. We figured it was the imprint thing. Oh yeah, I almost forgot, I'm imprinted with Jordan. I love Jordan, whether it's logical or not, I love him to the end of this life. And most of the way into the next.

My mother is Bella Cullen. She's a bit…well she's just my mother. There's not other way to say it. She's smarter then anybody else I know. She's a sheild which means she can protect us in a fight. But we rarely have a fight come up. Nobody bothers our little family. I'm not her birth daughter, but she's treated me the same as Nessie.

Then there of course is my father, who's fought most of my life to keep me safe. Though nothing ever truly endangered me, he fought to make sure I had a 'normal' life. He wanted me to go to school, and go to the dances. He wanted to put me in school at La Plush. However, well, as I'm a brown haired blue eyes mildly tanned girl, it just didn't fit. I don't look like an Indian. No high cheek bones, curly hair….we're not sure how I came to be a werewolf.

Jasper has a story that seemed to fit when I was younger. It was about a King who needed a protector, but he didn't like girls very much. He hated them actually. There was a wizard who done all the magic for the King. And he told her he needed the strongest fighter in all the land, and he wanted to make sure they could protect him. And then he wanted them to make them the strongest type of animal alive. That's the key there alive. Anyways, only one girl tried out, she of course beat the guys. The wizard didn't tell the king it was a girl guarding him, until after he'd turned her into a werewolf and she'd saved his life. Yeah it's pretty stupid, but that's the story Jasper made up for me. He loves to see me happy. And Jasper ALWAYS knows if I'm trying to hide something.

Emmett is a big brother. He's the one who gets stuff the other might not. Like why I love to run over the mountains and hunt. Or how much I love to just drive, and not get in a hurry. He's just always been the easy listening big brother. And he's hilarious.

Rose is girly aunt. She's _SUCH_ a girl. And she's a bit upset that I didn't turn into a girly girl. She used to dress me up and have a fashion show every morning. Until I threw a hissy fit and told her I'd ripe all the dresses to shreds. She wasn't happy. But she's also very caring. Mom explained once that I'm the little girl she never had. Nessie was never really a baby I don't guess.

Carlisle and Esme are so the grandparents. They were always buying things and cooking and just spoiling me rotten. Believe me, I could get away with just about anything as long as Esme was on my side. Still can actually. And yet, they're the hardest ones to disappoint. How can you look at them and see such sadness? Such betrayal in their eyes? You really can't, and they use that to their own advantage.

I suppose that just leaves me with Alice. She's the hardest to describe for me. She knows everything before I do! And yes she doesn't judge me because of it. I found her one day about a year ago waiting at the foot of the stairs glaring at me. I'd gotten a speeding ticket. It's hard for her to be able to know I done something wrong without telling my parents. But she has. She's the best secret keeper in the world, she almost has to be. And Alice's heart is always in the right place, even if the acts are not quiet as well placed. Her and Jasper make a good team.

So that's my family, aside from the pack. I'll have to tell you about them later though. I think Nessie's going to blow a gasket of I don't pay attention.


End file.
